headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Nurse Sherri
| running time = 88 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Nurse Sherri is a 1978 low-budget horror film directed by Al Adamson. The premise of the film revolves around a cult leader named Reanhauer who suffers a heart attack and needs to be rushed to the hospital. The surgical staff refuse to treat him and Reanhaur dies. His spirit leaves his body, coalesces into a glowing, green glob and takes possession of one of the attending nurses, Sherri Martin. Controlling Sherri's mind and body, Reanhauer is able to exact his revenge against the hospital staff that allowed him to die. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * Alternatively known as The Possession of Nurse Sherri and Hospital of Terror. * The tagline for this film is "Her bedside manner will keep you in stitches!". * Nurse Sherri was released to DVD by Independent Cinema on November 22nd, 2005. Consulting producer Samuel M. Sherman provides audio commentary on the DVD. * This is director Al Adamson's final film in the horror genre and his third to final film overall. * Nurse Sherri was originally in 16mm film and was later converted to the standard 35mm print. * Jill Jacobson, who plays Nurse Sherri, is not the model used for the cover of the Shock-o-Rama Special Edition DVD release. * Actress Katherine Pass is credited as Mary Kay Pass in this film. Characters In alphabetical order ; Beth Dillon: Entry not yet written. ; Charlie: Entry not yet written. ; Doctor Andrews: Entry not yet written. ; Doctor Nelson: Entry not yet written. ; Marcus Washington: Entry not yet written. ; Nurse Gordon: Entry not yet written. ; Peter Desmond: Peter Desmond was an injured football player who aided several others in trying to exorcise the spirit of Reanhauer from Sherri Martin's body. ; Psychiatrist: Entry not yet written. ; Reanhauer: Reanhauer was a cult leader who attempted to revive the dead body of one of his disciples. The process proved too much for him however and he collapsed from a heart attack. He was taken to the hospital for an emegency surgery, but he arrived too late and died on the operating table. His soul rose from his body to take possession of an attending nurse named Sherri Martin. In control of Martin's body, he used her to exact revenge against the doctors who had failed to save his life. ; Sherri Martin: Sherri Martin was a hospital nurse and one of the attending aides to Doctors Nelson and Andrews. One evening, a cult leader named Reanhauer was admitted to the hospital after suffering a near-fatal heart attack. The hospital staff refused to treat him and Reanhauer died. His soul took possession of Sherri Martin and used her to exact his revenge against the surgeons responsible for his demise. Nurse Sherri went on a killing spree, utilizing a variety of instruments as weapons including needles, scalpels and even a pitchfork. ; Stevens: Entry not yet written. ; Tara Williams: Entry not yet written. External Links * * * * References Category:Films Category:1978 films Category:Independent International Pictures Category:Horror Film List Category:Al Adamson Category:Michael Bockman Category:Greg Tittinger Category:Mark Sherwood Category:Roger Michaels Category:Jill Jacobson Category:Geoffrey Land Category:Marilyn Joi Category:Katherine Pass Category:Prentiss Moulden Category:Bill Roy Category:Erwin Fuller Category:J.C. Wells Category:Clay Foster Category:Caryl Briscoe Category:Jack Barnes Category:John F. Goff Category:Films with crew categories